


Snap

by SilverRhayn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aggression, Anger, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood mentioned, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Patton Loses His Shit, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRhayn/pseuds/SilverRhayn
Summary: A fight between Logan and Roman causes a side of Patton that no one has seen before to break free - scaring their anxious side beyond belief in the process.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve seen a lot of posts going around about Patton snapping and finally showing his angry side and I thought I would share my take on it. Also, this has not been edited so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Posted to Tumblr on 5/10/18

Rage.

That was all he could feel.

Just pure rage.

Hidden behind a bright smile as his eyes flickered between the two sides fighting. Logan and Roman had been going at it for almost an hour now, their voices now raised to near shouting. The others had given up trying to get a word in a while ago, but Patton wasn’t giving up as easily as he usually did. He continued to try and calm the other two down, throwing in comments every so often to diffuse the argument. He couldn’t stand when his kiddos fought, especially in arguments as bad as these.

 _But they just weren’t listening to him_ , Patton thought, feeling his temper rise even more. The Moral Side wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

It had been such a _simple_ problem Thomas had come to them with. One he really only needed Logan for and maybe Virgil. But Thomas had wanted everyone’s opinions. Roman was really the only one who didn’t agree to their solution _insisting_ that there was a better to fix it.

There wasn’t.

He had started off ok, throwing in comments. But the more they were overlooked and ignored, the angrier Patton got.

His head snapped to Roman as he insulted Logan, “Says the side who only cares about his facts and nothing else. Maybe if you actually had emotions you would realize that _I am right_!“

"Now, now kiddo, that’s not true and yo-”

“Patton, quiet! Could you just shut up and let us handle our own problems for once?!”

The room was deadly silent.

“Shut up?” Patton repeated slowly, a dangerous tone in his voice, “ _Shut up_?!”

"Now padre, you know-”

“NO! You shut up. You stop interrupting me. For once can you all just let me talk?”

Silence.

Patton scanned the room, a red tint in his vision and he knew his eyes had gone blood red. All the sides has traits about them the wouldn’t typically transfer to the real world. But if the side felt strongly enough about something, they would present themselves.

For Patton, he had finally snapped. Extreme rage filing him. Ten times worse since he was the embodiment of emotions.

This was a part of him that none had seen.

Patton saw both Thomas and Virgil cower, Roman just stood there in shock, and Logan looked clueless.

” **For once, maybe the both of you should shut up**!“ Patton stated, his voice suddenly ten times deeper.

” **Maybe if you had, the problem would have been solved a long time ago**.“ he turned to Roman, ” **Maybe if you had shut up and listened to me after deciding to backtalk Logan, this whole issue would have been resolved. But no, as usual you had to be the center of attention. You had to do things your way. News flash, Roman! The world does not revolve around you**!“

Roman stared at the Moral side, eyes wide and full of fear, "Patton-”

“ **QUIET**!”

Hearing a small whimper, Patton looked over to see Virgil cowering, absolutely terrified. The red in his gaze softened and he shared a look with the scared side.

_Go_

Virgil seemed to get the message and quickly sunk out, arms wrapped tightly around himself.

Turning back to Roman, Patton spoke again, “ **Now, you are going to let Logan help Thomas his way. Understood?** "

Roman nodded.

“ **Good.** ”

And with that, Patton sunk out. He appeared in Virgils room, eyes searching until he found the anxious trait curled up on the couch, shaking. His headphones were on and Patton could faintly make out the music from where he stood. Sighing in relief that his kiddo was ok(ish), Patton made his way to the couch. He kept his steps big and noticable as to not scare the anxious side and sighed in relief as the red faded from his vision.

Virgil glanced up as Patton reached him, relief flowing over his features at Pattons normal features. It was a known fact among the sides that Pattons eyes would changr color depending on how intense of an emotion he was feeling. Yellow for joy, light blue for sadness, dark blue for calm, green for envy and so on. But no one knew he voice would change the angrier he got.

“P-Patton?”

“Hey kiddo…” his voice was soft and calm, the dangerous tone completely absent.

“…what…what was that?”

Patton moved and sat down beside Virgil, sighing, “I got mad. It happens sometimes. I can normally control it, but between Logan and Roman ignoring me and the constant rudeness I guess that I…I snapped.”

“It was terrifying…”

“I know, that’s why I hid it.”

Virgil leaned on him, not entirely sure what to say next.

“Do you…do you mind if I stay in your room tonight?”

“Ummm, Patton, you’ve only been in here a few minutes and the shadows you’re sporting are nearly as dark as mine.”

“No, not this one. Your bedroom. The one you sleep in. You always say that your bed is the safest place to be, so I think it would work if I stayed there. Give me a chance to calm down.” he paused, thinking, "Plus, I don’t really want to face any of the others tonight either.”

“Yeah, I think we can manage that.” Virgil stood up and held out his hand. A small, rare smile graced his pale features, “Come on, dad, let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first time anyone other than Virgil had entered his room. His actual room. The one that he slept in, that wouldn’t change with location. He safe spot where he had spent countless days in before being accepted. It was through the door that led to Thomas’s room, but it wasn’t his room. It was Virgil's, catered to his taste and liking.

Three of the walls were a deep purple, while the one where his bed sat was as black as tar, the color leading up onto the ceiling. Posters ranging from Disney to bands Patton had never heard of covered the wall opposite of Virgil's bed, some spreading onto the wall with the door that they had just walked through. A t.v. sat on a dark, wooden dresser in between two other doors on the poster covered wall. A silver desk stood under a window just opposite of them, designs of all colors covering it

“So, um…I can sleep on the floor and you can take the bed,” Virgil stated quietly, “The carpets pretty soft.”

Patton snapped his head back to Virgil, processing what he just said, “Why on earth would you sleep on the floor, kiddo? If anyone should be, it’s me.”

“Well, you are my guest, so it’s only fair you get the bed.”

Patton sighed, knowing his dark son would be adamant on him sleeping on the bed. But he couldn’t just let Virgil sleep on the floor! And that’s when Patton realized something, despite the covers being an absolute mess on the bed, only a portion of it looked actually slept in.

“How about we compromise? Your bed looks big enough, I get one side, you get your usual. Deal?”

Virgil thought for a moment, eyes glancing between Patton and his bed before nodding, “Deal.”

And so the pair made their way over. Virgil flopped down onto the side closest to the window and Patton took the other, immediately snapping himself into a comfy pair of blue cat and dog patterned pajama pants and a matching shirt. He sat down, and let out a small yelp when he saw the state of the once white carpet. Blood red footprints line the path they took. Virgil let out a small laugh.

“Pretty cool, huh? It’s heat activated, so when you step on it, the carpet will turn blood red. The longer you stay, the darker the red.”

Patton blinked a few times, and nodded. He sat, watching the color slowly fade from red, to pink, and finally back to white before turning on the black and white checkered blanket to look at Virgil.

Only to notice an odd mass on the corner of the bed. It looked almost like a….like a pet bed, made out of the same fabric as the patches on Virgils hoodie.

“Virgil?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you have a pet bed here?” Patton asked, turning to look at the darker trait. Virgils legs were drawn to his chest, showing of his purple galaxy themed pajama pants that he had snapped into at some point.

He flicked his eyes to the bed before going back to Patton and speaking softly, “My…shadow creature sleeps there.”

“Your what now?”

“My shadow creature, Twilight, she sleeps there. She must have run off when we came in, she’s not used to anyone other than me.”

“Aww, I hope she comes out at some point. I wanna meet her!” Patton exclaimed excitedly, bouncing a little on the bed, “What exactly is a ‘shadow creature’ Virge?”

“Oh, umm, well…a creature formed by shadows I guess? When we were younger, I found out I could manipulate the shadows. I created Twilight when I first got lonely…I’m not quite sure what she is, but she was my only friend and I just love her too much to get rid of her.” Virgil ended with a shrug, not missing the guilt the flashed across Patton's face.

He had learned better than to reassure Patton, though, it only made Patton feel worse about barely being there for his kiddo.

It was quite for a little while, neither of the sides knowing quite what to say. Eventually, Virgil brought up the idea to watch some t.v. or movies as they had a while before either would go to sleep.

As they curled up next to each other under the blankets and Virgil dimmed the lights, Patton realized something: his vision had changed.

It wasn’t much, just a tint of a color he wasn’t quite sure of…indigo his brain supplied for him. Also known as calm.

Patton gave a small smile as Virgil put on a movie. He was right. He was calm.

For tonight at least.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is interest, I will continue!


End file.
